


Betting

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sey'chell Zhang isn't the type to broadcast her relationship status to the entire galaxy, so Vette and Jaesa have a speculation session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting

“Ten says they’ve kissed at least once.”

“You’re on, Vette. I see your ten credits and raise you my twenty. And say that my master and Quinn have moved to the bedroom.”

“What, in the name of General Rakton himself, are you betting on now?”

The Sith apprentice and Twi’lek ‘not-actually-a-slave-anymore’ turned to look at Lieutenant Pierce. They were perfectly aware that they looked a little strange, sitting on ridiculously puffy throw pillows in the middle of the cargo bay, sabacc cards long forgotten. 

Vette answered cheekily, “Betting on the progress of the relationship of our Lord and Master Chell and her Captain Quinn.”

Pierce raised a flame-colored eyebrow. “Well, then, in that case: I’m betting you both that they’re about to be married and that’s what they’re current secretiveness is about.” He crossed his arms proudly as the girls looked at him like he was in the same state of mind as that Moff Broysc fellow. 

Suddenly, a cool voice from behind them said, “I’ll bet all three of you that we’re not involved at all, but are... fond of each other.”

The girls jumped, and Pierce turned, his face absolutely calm. Lord Sey’chell, sapphire-skinned and ebony-haired as usual, stood in the doorway with her red eyes ablaze with humor. Chell bit her lip at their incredulous faces, and walked past the room towards her personal quarters, saying, unconcernedly, “Carry on.”

The three crew members shared a look after she left. Vette broke the silence first. 

“There is no way that that was true. I’ve been around her long enough to know that.”

“But, she… it’s absolutely possible that….” Jaesa didn’t seem able to complete a sentence. 

Pierce shrugged. “Maybe we’ll never know, so let’s leave it at that, just to make sure we don’t get speared for snooping, alright?”

 

“You know that you’ll owe all of them twenty credits, correct?”

“Of course. That’s exactly why I did it. Each of those expressions was easily worth twenty credits.”

“I doubt I will ever understand you, my lord.”

“As endearing as hearing you say that title, Malavai, I don’t believe now is the time and place. You are, I believe, off the clock?”

“At exactly twenty-two hundred hours, my lord.”

“Then right about… now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble hit me a while ago, because I've always thought that Vette and Light Side Jaesa would be the best betting buddies and gambling gals. At this point, Pierce has kinda accepted that Chell has no interest in him that way, so that is why there's a distinctive lack of Jealous!Pierce in this one.


End file.
